Blazblue: Ragna the Cook
by SoulsVeteran
Summary: Ragna was just eating at a certain restaurant in Orient Town, but he doesn't have enough money to pay. He tries to use his identity to dine'n'dash, but those damn sketch artist ruin that plan, but now he has to cook. See in this one shot where it'll take him.


**A different types of fanfiction that I have wanted to write.**

 **I have been playing my favourite Anime/Manga genre game Blazblue one more. I haven't been feeling the whole Naruto writing mode anymore, so my Naruto fanfictions won't be updated in a while. Sorry, but if I can't write Naruto very well, then I won't write it.**

 **But I have recently been playing Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma Extend(BB:CPE) and Blazblue: Centralfiction(BB:CF) (A/N: the ending made my cry.) It reminded me of how funny and how well the English voice acting was done, it was the only Anime/manga game that had better English voices than Japanese. Now I want to find Blazblue: Continuum Shift Extend (BB:CSE) again.**

 **Anyway, this is based on a Gag Reel I saw in BB:CSE, where Ragna tried to use his name to dine 'n' dash. In his database, it is revealed he likes cooking as a hobby. In BB:CPE, a character named Bullet comments on why is Ragna's cooking so good. I figured using the very nature of the game, a possible occurance would have Ragna cooking for a certain group of girls.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this oneshot.**

* * *

 **Blazblue: Ragna the Cook**

At the well-known Chinese restaurant which also served other Asian cuisine in Orient Town, a ridiculously tall man standing at 185cm, dressed in a pair of black Hakama, which were bottomed off with steel-toed boots, a black long-sleeved student uniform shirt with three red belts and his most iconic article of clothing, a red jacket with black and silver pieces attached to it. This was Ragna the Bloodedge; the Grim Reaper, an SS-level criminal with the highest bounty in recorded history.

He was enjoying some fine alone time, without Tao mooching off him and could eat a proper meal without having to rush himself now. What more could he ask for? As he thought this, he subconsciously looks at the empty spots on his table, which were suddenly filled with phantoms of his past. He saw the Sister sitting in front of him, with Jin taking up his left side and their younger sister Saya sitting opposite Jin.

"Now children! Ragna helped me with making dinner tonight! He really gave it his all, thank you Ragna." The sister thanked and complimented him.

Jin and Saya both cheered at the same time, "YAAY! Thank you, Big Brother!"

They all started digging in, with Jin and Saya making comments about how Ragna's food was the best they ever tasted.

As the three phantoms were making small talk, they began to fade until they were gone. Shaking his head, Ragna stuffed his plate of fried rice into his mouth to push aside those memories.

'One day… after I'm done with Terumi.' He promised to himself as he finished his food.

As he savoured the flavour of his fried rice, he absently said.

"Not enough salt and shallots are crunchy…" he critiqued the dish and he set the empty plate down.

He got up and went to the Restaurant owner to pay for his meal.

"H'ay you dere! You pay!?" she said in her Chinese accent.

"Yeah! No shit, why else would come up here?" Ragna responded gruffly. However, the lady paid no mind to it, as long as he paid, it was all goods.

However, when he checked his wallet, he began to sweat.

'Damn, I swear I had more than this! How am I going to get outta this one?' Ragna thought.

Sparing a glance up, the lady was looking at him expectantly and he swallowed a huge gulp of saliva.

'Well, I guess it's time I used my reputation for something useful… sorry lady.' He thought.

"Well sorry lady, you see I'm not gonna pay, cos you know, I'm Ragna the Bloodedge…" he tried telling the lady until…

"FREEZE, RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE! FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE N.O.L AND ATTEMPTED DINE'N'DASH! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" A familiar voice belonging to an idiot he'd rather not deal with now.

However, to make things worse, she wasn't alone.

"In the name of the imperator! I along with my friends, shall bring you to justice!" a certain Zero-squadron member shouted.

'You have got to be kidding me?' Ragna thought to himself.

"Well… I'm not one for protocol, but we caught you in the act buddy, so you might as well turn yourself in." a cheery voice ordered him.

'Does the world like to fuck with me, or something!?' Ragna questioned.

 **With a certain girl, crucified on the Master Unit, Amaterasu.**

She somehow shrugged her shoulders in response to Ragna's question.

 **Back to Kagutsuchi, Orient Town**

Almost 15 minutes before Ragna was caught red-handed.

Noel Vermillion was finally given time off duty, she had 1 month off! How lucky could she get?

Well, her two best friends were also taken off duty for the same amount of time. So, they all hooked up and decided to hang out with each other for much lost time.

Tsubaki Yayoi, a girl with red hair was still dressed up in her uniform for some odd reason. Was being cornered by Makoto Nanaya, a squirrel beastkin, who was hoarding Tsubaki on her 'sense of fashion'.

"I-It's easy to move in! Besides, I like dressing like this, it makes me feel aware of my surrounding! You can never let your guard down, even off-duty Makoto." Tsubaki replied to the girl.

"Hey, hey, ease up girl! You don't have to be so uptight, why not get some clothes around the shops? Let's see… oh! That white one-piece dress, that looks cute unlike the clothes you're wearing now." Makoto told her.

Tsubaki looked flustered, "W-wh-what's wrong with what I'm wearing? I like my clothes." She told her.

Noel joined in on the conversation.

"Well, I think your hat is pretty cute, hehehe!" Noel commented whilst giggling.

Makoto agreed and complimented Noel on her new look whilst at it.

"I agree! And by the way Noellers, I like the new look, you look good!" Makoto told her thoughts about her new thigh-high socks, blue metal-tipped shoes, blue mini-skirt, white sleeveless blouse with a red tie and a blue short cape over her shoulders. Of course, Noel finally let her long blonde hair flow in the wind as they walked towards Orient town.

"Thanks Makoto, you too!" Noel replied.

As the three girls were conversing and traveling through Kagutsuchi, they finally arrived at Orient town, at that point, all their stomachs growled.

"Uh… have any of you eaten yet?" Tsubaki asked her two friends whilst sporting a blush at the having her stomach growl.

"Heck yeah! I'm starving! I know you two are hungry if your stomachs howling for salvation is anything to go by." Makoto pointed out the obvious.

Tsubaki nodded to that whilst blushing further in embarrassment.

Noel shamelessly whined, "I'm hungry~" in sync with her stomach growling.

Tsubaki noticing this, asked Makoto, the foodie of the group for any recommendations.

"Hey Makoto, you wouldn't happen to know anywhere good to eat at in Orient Town would you?" Tsubaki asked.

Makoto scoffed in mock-offense.

"Pfft! I work in intelligence, who do you think I am? It's one of my sworn duties to know all the good places to grab a bite!" Makoto told her friends.

Tsubaki sighed, "Makoto… aren't the ones working in Intelligence suppose to find information regarding military and criminal investigations?" she asked hoping that Makoto wasn't slacking off.

"What!? No, I'd never. Besides, there's no point handing out information that's already available to all members of the NOL. So there isn't much to do in that matter, so we're reduced to finding information on the best places to eat in all the Hierarchical Cities because tourism is also very important to the NOL." Makato justified her 'duty' in trying out new places.

For some reason, Noel and Tsubaki couldn't find fault in Makoto's reasoning. It actually made sense.

"Alright, I suppose that makes sense. So, where would you recommend going around here?" Tsubaki reminded Makoto.

Makoto grinned before telling them.

"Well, of course! The only place you should ever go to in Orient Town, is that one Chinese Restaurant near the doctor's place!" Makoto announced.

Noel's eyes lit up at the mention of Chinese.

"Oh! I know what you mean Makoto, it's that restaurant that makes those really big and juicy meat buns. Not to mention the Peking Duck…" Noel drool on with Makoto nodding and grinning.

Tsubaki behind to grow even hungrier at the mentioning of all these foods. Then she recalled that one-time Jin met up with her and shared a really big meat bun with her.

'Could it be that same place?' Tsubaki pondered until Makoto and Noel grabbed her and started to edge her onward to the restaurant.

"Come on Tsubaki! You're going to love this place!" Noel told her.

Makoto then added, "Yeah! Maybe this time, you'll forget your manners and stuff ya face! Hahaha!"

Tsubaki's face glowed at the thought of eating like that.

"No! That's so improper! H-hey! Stop pushing me I can walk." Tsubaki told her friends.

"No need, we're already here." Makoto told her.

There, they stood in front of a rather elegant looking Chinese Restaurant, with wooden dragons, golden wire walls and pristine wooden furniture decorating the establishment.

But what made them stop for a minute was the delicious smell emanating from the place.

The three all took a whiff before exhaling in delight.

"Wow! It smells so good!" Tsubaki commented.

"I know right!? No matter how many times I come here, I never get tired of that smell." Makoto commented.

Noel excitedly said, "Wow! I can wait to eat here again! I never get time to spend my money…" Noel's voice grew quiet and her eyes slowly widened.

"Hey Noellers, what's got your attention?" Makoto asked worried.

Tsubaki took the liberty of tracing Noel's gaze and spotted a tall man with white hair, dressed in a red jacket. Makoto soon followed suit and saw who it was.

"No way, is that him, the Grim Reaper?" Tsubaki asked her friends who could only nod.

Then they heard him say something that put them back into work mode.

"Well sorry lady, you see I'm not gonna pay, cos you know, I'm Ragna the Bloodedge…" Ragna tried to say to the restaurant owner and unknowingly confirmed hid identity to the three NOL officers.

Noel summoned Bolverk, then pointed them towards Ragna and shouted.

"FREEZE, RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE! FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE N.O.L AND ATTEMPTED DINE'N'DASH! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Noel told Ragna, who just turned his head towards them.

Tsubaki summoned Izayoi and told Ragna in her practised speech.

"In the name of the imperator! I along with my friends, shall bring you to justice!" Tsubaki shouted.

Makoto, who didn't care much for the protocol simply told Ragna.

"Well… I'm not one for protocol, but we caught you in the act buddy, so you might as well turn yourself in." Whilst getting ready to throw her jacket off.

Ragna just looked annoyed and just asked Noel, the only one he actually knew, a question.

"The heck are you and your friends doing here? And why should I surrender?" Ragna asked. He was acting way too relaxed that even Tsubaki found it hard not to grit her teeth at being under estimated.

Noel was flustered and replied, "N-Nevermind that, but Ragna the Bloodedge, put your weapons away and your hands in the air." She told Ragna.

Ragna just looked tired and scratched his head, "You stupid? Who in their right mind would just surrender when they're told. I don't know anyone as stupid as you." He smirked a little seeing Noel's face become red.

She flailed, "I'm not stupid! You big dummy! Now surrender or we'll us force…" Noel tried to finish until the Restaurant lady stopped them.

"Wait! No, you all no understand right! He not Rug-ner the Blud-edge!" the lady told them.

They all looked her like she was crazy.

Tsubaki tried to reason with her, "Ma'am, that man near you is dangerous, he's the Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge." She told the restaurant owner.

However, the lady just rebutted.

"No! He not Ragna, or Grim Reaper, I seen poster! He ugly! This man here handsome!" the lady told them.

Ragna went a tad bit red in the face at the compliment but ignored it for the disbelief that this lady was denying that he, Ragna, wasn't Ragna.

"Wait, I'm telling you! I am Ragna the Bloodedge! How could you not-" but was cut off when she showed him the wanted poster that Tao had shown him when he first came to Kagutsuchi.

Baffled, he swore.

"The hell!? I swear a frickin' three-year-old drew that shit!"

The three girls were confused as to what had the lady convinced that the real Ragna, wasn't Ragna due to the NOL poster. Tsubaki being the most cool-headed out the three, was the first to make her way closer to where Ragna and the lady were arguing to see the wanted poster by the NOL, after all, they themselves haven't seen Ragna's poster. Why couldn't she recognise him?

Noel and Makoto were also behind Tsubaki to provide back-up if she needed it. Makoto was actually kind of scared at the moment.

Then they saw the wanted poster with Ragna's bounty, but what stood out the most was the sketch was his face. A man with white hair, but his face was way too rigid, eyes looked like they belonged to someone on drugs, his mouth was gritting his teeth like one of those ritual masks seen in cartoons and the chin jutted out like a square.

Tsubaki brought a delicate hand to clasp her mouth to hold back the laughter which was threatening to bubble to the surface.

However, Noel who saw the poster at the same time, began to opening giggle at the drawing of Ragna. Makoto on the other hand, had no restraint on her laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! OH goody! That's gold!" Makoto laughed.

Noel laughed a little louder than before, eventually, Tsubaki couldn't hold back anymore, she began to elegantly laugh at the wanted poster.

Ragna was none too pleased.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! That looks nothing like me." Ragna defended.

Makoto responded with a smartarse reply.

"Actually, that quite an accurate *Pfft* drawing of *cough* you!" Makoto told him.

Ragna's eyebrow twitched.

Noel joined in, not wanting to miss the opportunity to one up Ragna.

"I agree! It matches your personality, Ragna!" Noel told him.

"To hell it does!" he tried to rebut until Tsubaki told him.

"Well, I believe *chuckles* that it does well to represent the *hehe* ugliness of your crimes." Tsubaki smirk.

All the girl shared one big laugh at what had become of Ragna, who was seething in anger and embarrassment.

Until the restaurant owner suddenly spoke up.

"Oh! I know what you do… you pretend to be man in the poster because you don't have any money and wanted to dine'n'dash." She told Ragna.

Ragna nodded uncertainly whilst he drags on the word, "Yeah…"

Then he collected himself, "But wait!" then one of the workers shouts out to the owner.

"Boss! Our chef slipped on a Peking Duck and broke his back! What do we do!?" the sous-chef asked in fear.

The Owner tapped on her hands until she looked back at Ragna. She gave him a grin that made him clench his lower cheeks.

"The hell you smiling about?" Ragna asked.

The lady him, "I know how you can pay for your meal with no money." Whilst grabbing his left arm.

"Hey! We have a new Main Chef!" she told her assistant chefs who all cheered and were relieved.

Ragna sweat dropped, "Wah! Wait just a minute…" but his voice was muffled by some unknown force and was dragged to the kitchen.

Noel, Makoto and Tsubaki just stared in the direction Ragna was dragged until they all said.

"That…" Noel began.

"…was…" Makoto continued.

"…interesting." Tsubaki finished.

The girls then continued waiting until the owner came back.

"Sorry bout dat, some circumstances came up and we needed to address dem." She told them with a smile.

"Yeah, we saw." Noel reminded her.

Makoto then told the lady, "Other than that, can we please be shown our seats? We're starving to death here!"

Tsubaki chastised her for being rude. However, the owner didn't mind at all.

"It's okay, as long as you pay and enjoy our food! Unlike man who pretend to be Ragna the Bloodedge. Who he fooling? He not ugly like him." The lady continued on about the earlier encounter, making them all giggle at the mention of that poster.

They were seated down at a table in the corner of the restaurant. The lady gave them a menu and asked if they needed anything else.

Noel then remembered what she had wanted to do if she saw Ragna again.

"Um… excuse me ma'am, but may we see that man you dragged off earlier, I'd like to speak with him." She asked much to the shock of her two best friends.

"Oh! You want the new Chef's recommendations, straight from his mouth, okay I'll bring him to you." She accepted Noel's request.

Tsubaki questioned Noel's request.

"Noel, are you insane, why do you want to speak with him? Don't you know who he is?" Tsubaki questioned her quietly, yet harshly.

Makoto agreed and wanted to know why as well.

"I-I just want to thank him for saving my life and protecting me a few times, even when I didn't know him… Actually, it feels like I do know him from somewhere… like he was a part of my life that I don't remember." Noel told them.

Tsubaki and Makoto thought about this for a while. There was some credibility to her reason as they both knew that Noel didn't remember anything from her childhood. But they still didn't like the thought of there friend getting involved with a criminal.

"I understand Noel, but he's the reason why Jin and you were targeted by the NOL. It was a miracle that they managed verify that my assassination mission was false. I don't want to see you get hurt because of such a terrible man." Tsubaki told her.

Noel lightly rejected that claim.

"Tsubaki, that's where you're wrong, he isn't the bad guy that people say he is. Once you get to know him, he's actually really nice and caring…" she told Tsubaki. Tsubaki frowned in doubt, her heroism and justice just couldn't see Ragna as being a good person.

Makoto stepped in.

"Alright! That's enough you two. This is supposed to be a day we're the three of us could have fun together on our time off. Besides, maybe Noellers is onto something, after all, only she's spoken to him. Other than that, something you want to tell us about him?" she ended slyly.

Noel blushed at the implications of what Makoto really meant behind that question.

"Wah! I-I think he's a really cool guy who ah… and he's really nice if you get to know him…" Noel blabbered out in her flustered state.

Tsubaki and Makoto laughed at Noel's situation, forgetting the small fight between them earlier.

"Excuse me misses, how may I help you today?" a gruff voice brought their attention to Ragna, who was no longer dressed in his signature red jacket.

Instead, he had a pink apron over his clothes and a white chef hat on his head.

The sight amused the girls greatly.

"Oh my! Ragna that looks so cute on you!" Noel had to say it.

Ragna turned a little pink, "Sh-shut it Noel! They had nothing else! The hell you three want with me, anyway?" he asked.

Tsubaki, though still giggling at the sight of The Grim Reaper in a pink apron, was appalled by his tact.

"Yes, Noel wanted to speak with you. By the way, your tact is appalling." She told him.

Ragna frowned and told her, "Hey, I'm doing my best to keep it down. I haven't exactly got a lot of experience with people in general."

Makoto hearing this told him, "Maybe if you didn't go around on a manhunt, you'd probably have a lot of people skills, which you desperately need for this job." She told him.

Ragna glared at Makoto, "Shut up F-bombs, I don't go around looking for people to kill, they attack me first, or never got outta my face. That's how it works" He responded.

The three girls were stunned at Ragna's blunt way of addressing both Makoto.

"R-Ragna, you perv, how could you be so vulgar!?" Noel questioned his name for Makoto.

The three girls looked like they were ready to beat the shit out of him, so he gave his logic.

"Hey, chill! I mean, how could I not point them out? I mean, goddamn, if you got em show em. But it's impossible not to stare when she wears barely anything, so I'm not being a perv when she's the one bouncing them around for the whole world to see." Ragna reasoned with a dead look on his face.

The three girls frowned at him, but really couldn't fault him.

Tsubaki decided it was time to bring everyone back on track.

"Ahem, I believe Noel wanted to talk to you about something, Mr Bloodedge." She remined him.

Ragna blinked. "Oh yeah, what is it that you want Noel?" he asked in a slightly lighter tone.

Noel jumped a little before collecting herself, "Um, Ragna, I… wanted to thank you for rescuing me from Haza… Terumi some time ago and making things right for me with the NOL and all that."

Ragna cut her off with a grin, "Oh that! It's nothing Noel, you're one of those people important to me, so don't sweat it!" he told her.

Tsubaki and Makoto were surprise to hear that from the Grim Reaper.

Noel refuted, "It wasn't nothing Ragna! Y-you lost your left arm because of me and I feel terrible…"

Makoto spoke up, "Wait, what!? You lost your left arm saving Noellers? But I can see your left arm's fine? Can you grow your arm back or something?" she asked.

Ragna laughed it off, "No, it's another fake like my right arm. Kokonoe made me a new one after I saved Noel. But seriously, it's fine, it feels like an arm, it moves like I want it to, it touches and it's apart of me… until you see the seam. But yeah! Fake or not, it's a part of me, like any other part of me. So, don't sweat it Noel." He ended with a warmth that he didn't know he still had.

Noel smiled and nodded, she understood what he meant. Fake or not, it was still a part of him. Just like how she'll always be Noel Vermillion. Murakumo, or not.

Hearing Ragna speak like this Noel, Tsubaki found it difficult to place Ragna as the terrible, evil doer who sought to corrupt and murder innocent people. But… her sense of justice couldn't deny his crimes.

"Well, Mr. Bloodedge, given the fact you gave an arm to save one of my best friends. I'm willing to reduce some of the charges against you." Tsubaki offered surprising her friends.

Ragna's had a look of shock on his face. "For real? You gonna let the best chance of even catching me go, just because I save your friend?"

Tsubaki shook her head, "No, you have still committed crimes against the NOL, so we'll still take you in but maybe reduce your sentence."

Ragna's face fell. "Oh come on. I'm meant to be going to Ibukido after this, I can't get locked up." He told em.

'Wait, maybe if I negotiate…" he thought.

"How about this you three, I'll make you all a huge feast, the best food you'll have ever had. If I win, you let me off the hook, I lose, well… I'll struggle to run away." He offered.

Tsubaki, Makoto and Noel looked at each other thinking it over. This was their greatest opportunity to catch Ragna, but either, he'd still resist. When all their stomachs growled again, they finally mind up their minds.

Makoto told him, "Well, we've been starving for a while, so yeah… cook us something up halfway decent Grim Reaper."

Ragna looked offended, "You doubting me? I can cook for your information, tell intelligence that." He told her.

Then he caught the scent of roses, making him groan in frustration.

"Well, Ragna, for a scrounge like you to know any form of culinary arts. I do not blame her for lacking faith." Rachel Alucard appeared out of nowhere.

Ragna looked Rachel, "Damn it Rabbit, I don't have time to be dealing with your bullshit. Why don't you just go back to drinking some tea?" he scowled at her.

Rachel simply smirked, "Why dear me Ragna, it is about that time which is why I came to this establishment. I cannot fathom how a worm such as yourself could not figure out that my arrival here was for some tea." She mocked him.

Ragna gritted his teeth.

"Damn it Rabbit, do you get off to watching me suffer or some shit? I swear, I'll wipe that smile off your face one day. And what was that about my cooking skills?" Ragna asked.

Rachel closed her eyes whilst replying, "Well Ragna, with how you grovel about and your lack of etiquette, I severely doubt you'd have the capacity to even learn something such as cooking."

Ragna grunted, "Piss off! I'll have you know that cooking is a hobby of mine! I just don't get to do it that much…" he told her.

The two continued bickering with Noel, Makoto and Tsubaki watching them bemused at their interactions.

Noel spoke up, "Um, excuse me Ragna, but we'd like to make an order please." She reminded him. Ragna looked back at her and her friends who were all looking quite grumpy due to hunger.

Ragna took a deep breath and asked in a less pissy voice.

"Alright, what would you *lovely* ladies like to have today?" Ragna asked in a mocking waiter's impression, amusing them greatly.

They all looked through menu, Makoto pointed out something in her menu which had Noel and Tsubaki nod in agreement.

"Well, we'd like to get the 5-course dinner special with 3 Super Giant Deluxe meat buns on the side." Makoto asked.

Ragna turned blue, "Your shitting me? How are you all gonna eat that much?" he questioned.

"Make that 4 meatbuns, but one on the go please." Rachel asked.

"You too Rabbit!? Alright fine, I'll get you all your food." He gave in as he wrote their orders down.

He snapped the notepad closed, "I'll be back with your order shortly."

Then he walked back to the kitchen where the old waitress through a ladle at his head for taking so long.

"Ouch! Okay, I'm sorry. Customer service and workers rights collided okay!" he told her.

Rachel sat with Noel, Makoto and Tsubaki who were all talking about what's to come.

"So… is anyone else scared of what the Grim Reaper with make?" Makoto asked.

Tsubaki sighed, "A little, he might add something to our food to poison us." She warned.

"Tsubaki! Ragna wouldn't do that! He saved my life after all, why would he tried to take it?" Noel old her.

Tsubaki sighed once more, "I know, its just I still don't trust him as much as you do. Besides, I don't want you getting hurt because of him."

Noel smiled at Tsubaki for caring and assured her it was nothing.

The girls began to converse with each other awaiting their order.

 **With Ragna in the kitchen**

As soon as Ragna entered the kitchen, he took a moment to admire the workplace. He wasn't lying when he had said his hobby was cooking.

It was something he liked to do more than fighting. However, given his record and him being on the run quite often, it was a guilty pleasure of his that he couldn't indulge in unless he was out in the woods.

However, seeing a proper, fully equipped kitchen made the desire to cook that much greater. He looked at what ingredients the girls' order needed and was honestly excited.

His sous-chef came and started to prep the ingredients for him, but Ragna stopped him abruptly. One thing about Ragna cooking was that he did not like seeing food prepared wrong.

"Hey, where did you learn to chop spring onions?" he asked.

The sous-chef replied, "Oh, I studied at the Royal Librarium Culinary Academy! Why'd you asked?"

Ragna told him, "Well your Academy needs to get their shit right and learn how to cook properly! If you cut it like that you lose all the nutrients in the onions, meaning you lose flavour! Let me show you, you bash the stall first, then… blah, blah, blah"

Ragna continued to reteach the sous-chef and along with many other chefs about cooking, technically, they were all aspiring chefs who were willing to learn anything to improve in their field.

As Ragna worked with his sous-chefs, he had come to realise that these guys couldn't prepare fresh ingredients right.

"No wonder why my fried rice earlier was so bland? You pieces of shit undercook the meat and shallots, then take out way too much of the fat, the flavour." Ragna scolded the chefs.

"Yes sir, thank you for teaching us!" they all told him.

'How the hell did this place even get so hot in this area?' Ragna thought as he finished the entrée.

"Here! Lady, here's the girls' Special fried rice, take it to them!" Ragna told them.

The lady took it and presented the fried rice to the girls.

They took a good whiff of the fried rice Ragna made, they had to admit, it smelt amazing.

"Hmm, not a bad presentation, but how does it taste?" Makoto wondered.

Tsubaki picked up her spoon prompting everyone, including Rachel to do so as well. They dug their cutlery into their respective plates piled high with piping hot fried rice, each spoon now contained a morsel which slowly made its journey to their mouths.

Once the rice hit their tongues, their minds short-circuited for almost a minute. All the girls let out sighs of happiness, as if they had all discovered pure bliss.

They slowly began to take more and more spoonfuls of rice at an almost rapid fire rate. Only their desire to savour the flavour kept them from losing all self-control.

"This is so good!" Makoto exclaimed between dollops.

Noel replied, "No, this is the best food I have ever had!" as she cheerfully smacked on her rice.

Tsubaki managed to keep her manners and eat delicately as she had been raised. Albeit a bit quicker than usual.

"It's certainly better than my family's chef's cooking, but I *munch* refuse to admit *Yom* defeat!" she said.

Gii had no restraint on his opinion, "Oh boy, princess, this stuff is real good!"

Nago agreed, "Certainly! If the worm could produce such fine delicacies like this then maybe you should consider making him your personal chef, your highness!"

Rachel, somehow finished her rice first and wipe her mouth clean before drinking some Oolong Tea.

"Hmm, Ragna has certainly shown some degree of competency in the fine art of culinary cuisine. Perhaps I must revaluate Ragna's existence from a worm to an insect." She commented.

Then the next part of the meal came.

"Here you go! Kung Pow Chicken! Improved by new Chef!" the waitress brought the second course.

This time, they all slowly picked at their Chicken plates with chopsticks. Once again, they all squealed in delight.

"Amazing! I didn't think their Kung Pow chicken could taste any better!" Makoto admitted.

Noel did her best to try and describe the pure ecstasy she was experiencing. But all that came out were inexplicit moans.

Tsubaki on the other hand, struggled to contain the joy the explosion of spicy wonderland brought to her tongue.

"I-I-I can't accept this! I mustn't give in." Tsubaki told herself.

Rachel, sent her serve in a dimension pocket of hers for later.

"It is indeed quite wonderful. It baffles even the Takamagahara system due to Ragna's hidden talents." She commented.

As soon as that was said. The waitress rolled a huge tray in, then she collected their used plates before placing their Peking Duck in the center. It was all cut up and prepared for the girls to chow down.

Rachel took her portion and delicately ate. It wasn't much later before a pristine smile graced her face.

"I can foresee quite a pristine future for Ragna. This far surpasses my palette." She gave Ragna the compliments.

Noel's and Makoto's eyes were glazed over as if the Peking Duck was a wonder drug that sent them to heaven. Except, they kept eating more and more.

As they were eating, Noel took notice of Tsubaki now forgoing her usual table manners, instead, she now started to take big bites… a first for the Yayoi girl.

"Wow Tsubaki! You're *nom* really enjoying *munch* yourself." She smiled at her.

Makoto added, "Damn girl! I knew you had a little Beastkin in ya!"

Tsubaki flushed in embarrassment but kept stuffing her face.

"I can't help it, it's completely taken me over! It's just too good!" Tsubaki admitted defeat.

Rachel smirked at the girls, "Well, I guess this can be considered a 'crime' for reducing one of your prestige to naught but a slobbering tweeb." She told her.

Tsubaki ignored the insult, in favour of eating with her friends.

Soon enough, the main attraction was all gone, much to the girl's disappointments.

The next two courses were served together.

They were smaller in size than the Peking Duck, but alluded the same aura. What Ragna cooked up were a pile of steam Chinese vegetable drizzled in sesame chilli oil and black vinegar. Along with a steamer full of pork and chive dumplings to end the meal.

As they ate their final meals. The girls' usual mannerisms slowly returned. The meal made them slow down and simply enjoy the flavours mingling and tickling their tongues.

"Wu~aah! Thank you for the meal!" The three NOL girls cheered in unison.

Rachel, however, went to the kitchen counter where her takeaway meat bun was waiting.

"That was an exquisite experience, I wouldn't mind indulging like this once more if the opportunity presents itself. Compliments to the new chef, Madam." Rachel told the waitress.

The lady nodded with a huge smile, not only was the table Noel, Makoto and Tsubaki were seated looked as if they had reach heaven.

The entire restaurants dining areas had its customers reaching new horizons of ecstasy due to Ragna's influence.

"Gii, Nago, it's time to head home, Valkenhayn has most likely prepare my tea." She told them.

"Alright Princess, let's go home!" Gii said excited to finish what Rachel managed to put in her pocket dimension.

"Certainly, after you your Highness!" Nago agreed.

Rachel and her stuffed animals were teleported back to her mansion.

Leaving the scene of Orient Town's restaurant customers in paradise.

 **A few hours later**

Ragna had been pushed to work an entire shift for a restaurant chef. But instead of looking disgruntled, he seemed quite pleased.

"Thank you for working here! You did good job Young Man!" the lady to him.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. I actually wouldn't mind doing this again!" Ragna admitted. He enjoyed cooking as a leisure he indulged in when the opportunity could arise, however, with bounty hunters and the NOL after him, it wasn't something could do.

But, when he cooked for so many people at once, who openly said how much they enjoyed his food. It made the hours going back seem like seconds… It was something foreign to the criminal, something that he hadn't experience since his younger days.

The lady however told him, "That good! Because if you want, I give full-time position, me even reserve spot for you! Just pop in and call!"

The sous-chefs behind her all cheered and said praises of his work.

"Hope we can cook together again!" and things of the same nature.

Ragna smiled as he chuckled.

"Heh! No deal lady! I might start up my own place after I'm done!" Ragna said.

"Oh no you don't! I run out of business if you do!" the lady said.

"That's the plan!" Ragna replied making everyone laugh.

After a few goodbyes, he resumed his journey to Ikaruga.

But, he was stopped once more by three girls who had tried to arrest him before.

"Stop! Ragna the Bloodedge!" Tsubaki called out to him.

Ragna groaned.

"Huh!? Now what? I thought we had a deal? I won, you three let me go." Ragna reminded them.

Noel spoke up, "Oh not that! We just wanted to thank you for making us the best food we ever had! You should open a restaurant! I mean it!" she told him.

Makoto joined in, "Heck yeah! I'd binge at your place all day and night if you do!" the squirrel girl encouraged.

Ragna smiled, "Don't thank me, like I said, I like cooking. I kinda had fun working there, might do it again if I had a clean record." He told them.

The girls realised that fact and couldn't help but be disappointed. It was true, you needed a clean slate if you wanted to start a business.

That's when Tsubaki stepped in, "Excuse me, Ragna the Bloodedge, I'd like to give you this." She offered with a piece of paper.

"Wha? The heck is this?" Ragna looked at the decorative parchment that had contact details of the Yayoi family.

"I-if you seek to pursue a career, then the Yayoi family will be willing to hire you as a personal chef with the highest pay grade possible." Tsubaki told him.

"WHAT!? No fair Tsubaki! You can't keep Ragna all to yourself!" Noel outbursted.

Tsubaki looked stunned, "I-I'm doing no such thing! I'll even invite you guys over for dinner." She told them.

Makoto then joined in, "Don't lie to us Tsubaki, we know you loved his cooking based on the way you dug your face in your food." She teased.

Tsubaki glowed, "I-I-I never did that!" she defended her self, until Makoto showed her a picture of Tsubaki stuffing her already puffed out cheeks stuffing more food in her mouth.

Noel chuckled at the photo along with Makoto, Tsubaki looked livid.

"Makoto! Burn that right now!" she screamed as she lunged for the photo.

Makoto simply dodged out of her way.

"Maybe, maybe not! I have proof that someone in your family must have been a Chipmunk Beastkin." She 'theorised'.

Tsubaki glowed as red as her hair as she summoned the 'Sealed Weapon: Izayoi' and launch an energy Ars Magus ball to burn the photo to a crisp.

"Oh! Okay! It's gone now! I'm sorry Tsubaki… I didn't mean to upset you." Makoto apologised.

Tsubaki calmed down before forgiving her, but not without a fair warning.

Ragna interrupted them.

"Hey, sorry to disappoint, but I won't be cooking like that for a while. Not until I start my own place, but I got things to do. Seeya!" Ragna sprinted off toward the exit of the city.

"Hey, wait stop!" Noel called out to him, but Makoto and Tsubaki put a hand on both her shoulders.

"Meh! Give it up, he's already gone." Makoto told them.

Noel sighed, "Oh… And I really wanted to ask him if I could be his partner…" she said.

Tsubaki told her, "Noel, don't think like that, I wouldn't want to be given the order to come after you again."

Noel nodded, "I know, I know, but…" she said.

Makoto agreed, "Yeah, I totally get ya! I wouldn't mind being his partner in crime if it meant eating food like that… Makes if wish Mai was here." She reminisced.

Tsubaki nodded, "Yeah, if she was, we could have had her kiss Ragna as a 'thank you' reward, then she could kiss Noel right after to transfer his cooking skills." She said.

They nodded, but too bad their friend wasn't here in Kagutsuchi.

Until Makoto's eyes lit up.

"Ya know, I have actually been in contact with Mai. Didn't Ragna say he was heading to Ibukido?" Makoto asked for clarification.

They nodded.

Makoto grinned with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Mai's actually in Ibukido right now! All we have to do is give her the call and have her kiss him." Makoto suggested.

Noel and Tsubaki were taken back by her idea.

"Makoto, isn't Mai dating Taro?" Tsubaki remined her.

Makoto waved it off, "Nah! She broke it off with him about a week or two ago. Besides, maybe a new guy would help her get over him! It'll be like two birds with one stone!" she told them.

Noel and Tsubaki thought about for a while. They did feel bad for Taro; Jin's old roommate back in Torifune, the Academy City. But felt that Mai must have a good reason for breaking up with him. They decided to go along with Makoto's plan.

"Alright Makoto make the call!" Noel told her.

Makoto whipped out her phone.

"Will do!" she exclaimed as she dialled Mai Natsume's number.

Mission: Ragna's cooking, was a go.

 **At Ibukido**

A girl with long violet hair tied back in a pony tail by yellow ribbons, dressed in a tight white and red shirt that revealed her entire back and sides of her hefty chest, along with skin-tight black pants that revealed a lot more of her backside than what was modest.

Mai Natsume was droning on with her day as she continued pacing around Kokonoe's lab area. She and her ex-boyfriend Taro, who as nice and carefree as he is, keep checking out and chatting up girls almost constantly to the point that she couldn't take it anymore.

Mai had long accepted and embraced being a girl since her Academy days and no longer worried about trying to become a guy again. But some of her tendencies from being a guy still lingered, so she understood Taro's actions, but matters of the heart decided that Taro actions had been painful to her.

As she made it to her room, she sat down on her bed and sighed. She just had a big day, she barely ate anything due to her super taste making her taste even the thoughts and feelings that the person who made it. Only Noel's death dinner saved her from starving as she put more care, effort and love into her cooking, even if it was terrible, only Mai could ever say it tasted good.

Her stomach growled slightly, "Oh man… I really hope I can return my sense of taste back to normal… otherwise I would have been eating some comfort food…" she told herself as her chest began to fill up with some painful sensation.

How could he…? How could Taro say such things to those girls, words that he swore were meant only for her.

Mai had always done her best to accommodate to what being a girl brought to her, but she never thought having her heart broken as a girl would be more painful than when she was a guy.

Mai was about to cry her eyes out until her phone rang.

She picked up her phone and saw it was from Makoto Nanaya.

"Makoto? Wow! It's been so long since I've last spoke to anyone from the Academy besides Cajun." She said as she accepted the call.

"Hey Makoto! What's up!? It's been a while!" she spoke into her phone excitedly.

Makoto replied, "Hey Mai! How's it going!? I'm here with Noellers and Tsubaki! We just had the best meal of our lives! You should have been here with us, it was real good!" she emphasised how good the food was.

Mai chuckled, "I wish I was, but you know only Noel's cooking taste good to me." She reminded her of her condition.

At that moment, Noel and Tsubaki said "Hi".

"Hey Noel and Tsubaki! It's nice to hear your voices again!" Mai said.

"Yeah! You too Mai! Actually, we wanted to ask you for a favour…" Noel told her.

Mai blinked, "A favour? Sure! If it wasn't for you Noel, I would have starved to death back in the Academy. So ask me anything!" she spoke sincerely.

Noel took a deep breath.

"Well, basically, um… the guy who cook our meal is heading to Ibukido…" Noel paused.

"Yeah…? Mai said not sure what that had to do with her favour.

"Well… uh?" Noel wasn't sure how to say it.

Makoto took over, "Ahh! Forget it! I'll say it, Mai! We need you to kiss the guy who made our meal, then kiss Noel when you see her!" she told her.

Mai blinked a few times, before erupting into a red hot colour.

"WHAT!?" Mai screamed into her phone.

Kokonoe's transmission device pop up at that moment.

"Hey! Keep it down Mai! No one needs to hear you moaning, I'm trying to do some research!" Kokonoe told her.

Mai nodded and apologised.

Then she told Makoto, Noel and Tsubaki.

"What!? You want me to kiss some random guy? Are you nuts? I have a boyfriend…" Mai tried to escape the situation.

"Nope. Sorry, but didn't you break up with Taro a week ago or something?" she asked rhetorically.

Mai stammered, "H-How did you?" she wanted to question how she knew that.

Makoto grinned, "I work for intelligence. Can't hide anything from me Lady"

Mai frowned at that knowledge, damn Makoto… she can be so nosey at times.

"But… you know, I don't know if I can do it, I mean, I only just broke up with him. I'm not sure if I'm ready to see another guy, better yet, who even is it?" Mai asked.

"Oh that would be Ragna the Bloodedge." Tsubaki said through the phone.

Mai's jaws dropped, "WHAT!? Ragna the Bloodedge made your meal!? How? And you want me to kiss an SS-class criminal, the man with the highest bounty in history?" she questioned their logic.

"And besides, Tsubaki, knowing you, you'd be against this, why are you supporting this plan?" she asked the red head base on her prior knowledge that Tsubaki hated injustice and those who committed crimes more than anything.

Tsubaki clear her throat nervously.

"W-Well, his cooking was so good that it's considered a crime! So, as righteous justice, you'll be the one to hold him down." Tsubaki said nervously.

Noel and Makoto giggled at the way Tsubaki said it.

Mai didn't know what to think. All this just because the criminal was crazy good at cooking?

"I'm not sure… I mean I've seen his wanted poster… I don't think he's my type…" Mai told them.

The three girls in Kagutsuchi chuckled when Mai mentioned that poster; it'd never get old.

"Don't worry about his poster! He's actually really good looking in person!" Noel said before realising what she just said.

"Oh what was that Noellers! You have a thing for Mr Bad boy? Hnnn?" she asked mockingly.

Noel tried to defend herself. "N-N-No! I was just saying!"

Tsubaki mockingly sighed sadly, "Oh Noel! How could you fall for such a man?"

"You two, please stop!" Noel flailed embarrassed.

They all shared a hearty laughed. It was good to hear from each other again.

'Not much has changed.' Mai smiled at the thought.

But then, back to the topic at hand, "Well anyway, you just need to hook up with Ragna, use your Grimoire power of taste to acquire his cooking skills and share with Noel. Heck, you might even get a better boyfriend out of this."

Mai blushed, "Wha!? No I don't think I can…"

Noel then came up with a new poem.

"Hey, I have a new poem… A heartbroken girl who is devoid of love… a criminal who needs company… meet each other, where they fill each other the love they need…" she tried to say before Makoto covered her mouth.

"Your poems suck as always!" Makoto told her, but was laughing along with Tsubaki at what Noel was implying.

Mai's face burned, but she thought it over, it's been two weeks since her break up, not once has Taro came to see her, or even try to make up with her. She decided to give this Ragna a go, after all, she couldn't just dwell on it forever.

"Alright, I'll do it! But I'm going to take my time to know him first!" Mai told them with her terms.

Noel, Makoto and Tsubaki cheered and thanked her profusely. They bid her goodbye and said they should meet up one day.

Mai hung up and looked up with a smile. Maybe there was still hope for some love in her love.

 **In some part of the wilderness**

Ragna was making his way towards Ibukido, until suddenly, chills went down his spine.

"You know… I think I'm gonna take my time before getting to Ibukido, yeah, that's right. I'll go meet the Sister first." He told himself before heading off towards the burnt church where he and his siblings grew up in.

* * *

 **There you go! My first Blazblue fanfic! Man! doesn't have enough Blazblue fanfics, it's got so much you could write about it.**

 **I'm going to be working on a Ragna x Mai fanfiction for a while, I can actually imagine them getting together if the Master Unit allowed for a different possibility for Ragna.**

 **Letting you people know now, I'm going to be focusing heavily on Blazblue for a while. Sorry to the people who want me to write more Naruto content, but I'm having writers block for all of them at the moment. Not to mention, I believe that the answer to fixing that would be to have some variety in what I write, looking at a different angle and view may help me in my Naruto fanfics as well.**

 **Thank you to those who understand me.**

 **Praise the Sun! SoulsVeteran.**


End file.
